


Allure

by starcrossedlovers



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1950s, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ballroom Dancing, Jealousy, M/M, Riding, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedlovers/pseuds/starcrossedlovers
Summary: Angels and dreams, masquerades of temptation, rousing decoys of seduction. That was all Sebastian could think of when dancing with Ciel.





	Allure

Writing this down, I understand that I will never find someone like him ever again. I do not remember the exact date when it happened, though it was unbearably hot, so hot that I wore my thinnest clothes and frequently sported a sleek hat when going outside. At the time, my occupation was working as the head of a fairly big company; I had everything that was desired by colleagues my age: all sorts of attires made from expensive fabrics, a mansion to call my own, even a modern car I, however, rarely used. In fact, there was enough money by my name to do whatever little thing I pleased. Why I, at the ripe age of 26, still felt so terribly displeased with my life was an inscrutable riddle to me. One could argue that I was in need of a partner, a housewife to be precise, but I felt convinced that I was the wrong person for that kind of bond.

On the one hand, I adored the idea of the first shy steps into a relationship—the sweet, hollow words you utter one to another, the eager fondling with another person’s body, the smug looks you can give to someone so effortlessly. On the other, my independent self utterly resented the idea of being bothered by someone all day long, only to relentlessly grow old and rot away. I couldn’t do it. So, of course, the only thing the person I used to be felt capable of was having short-lived affairs with various kinds of people. It is important to note that this was before my eyes fell on my darling boy.

To me, there used to be something refreshing in the idea of nothing being permanent, of getting acquainted with another person only to leave them behind and find something new immediately instead, carelessly dropping them like a child would a vase. Caressing another one’s physique was vague, yet special and so open for interpretation—repeating the same movements over and over again felt like a ceremony to me. When I recall these fond memories of mine now, the fleeting daydreamlike pictures seem laced with chaste nostalgia. However, after a failed rendezvouz with a woman who was trying to brush off her burdensome feelings for another man by associating with my unfitting self, I felt the need to stop. There was nothing to do; the need for a little variety into my dreary life frequently rampaged inside my heart. It was when I was on a thoughtless stroll outside that I heard extravagant classical music coming from a building and decided to see what exactly the matter was.

When I entered the manor, a crowd was gathered near the entrance of it, and you could hear distant conversations slipping through the thick air—one was boasting about their career, another loudly complaining about his wife. Right when I took off my hat, a pair of women turned their heads towards me and gave me a faint smile. I wasn’t interested; far from that, I avoided their gazes and took a seat near the bar. The bartender recommended me their whiskey, and I ordered a glass of it to pass some time. I’m convinced that the particular mention of this makes me sound like an alcoholic, but I can assure you that I engaged in drinking only when it was needed - and a drink was much required when my eyes wandered and suddenly noticed the lovely boy. Ah, what a precious angel he was, and how I love to recall this particular memory now. He was otherworldy, I found that he almost seemed like a fawn taking its first steps, very much staggering and hesitant as you would expect when imagining such description.

He was coquettishly dancing in the middle of the ballroom with a young lady—I suppose she was his acquaintance or perhaps even more than that—while tripping on his dainty feet through the whole of the waltz. I couldn’t help but hide my affectionate chuckle behind my gloved hand. He looked lovely like this, so undisciplined but charming as though he was a kitten, and I was not able tear my gaze away from him. Small and skinny, the boy was dressed chicly in a navy blue suit, paired with a shiny pair of black mule shoes. The desire I felt inside me was not the usual one I experienced when seducing a young lady; far from that, it was too superb, too surreal for something like this. My dear reader, could you blame me for that, for encountering precious feelings heaving up inside my chest at this view? With each step he took, the front of his blazer waved and flew in the air, fluttering like the wings of a dragon-fly. I looked around the room and studied the faces of men and women, and was shocked to find that everyone kept their gazes away from him, as if he was hardly present. To me, he stood out in the crowd like a pale star in the sky.

And then, the moment that changed our chain of upcoming events, that changed absolutely everything: the little boy’s sapphire blue eyes met my longing gaze without flinching, a rich sparkle enlivening the depth of his eyes, overflowing with a special kind of mysterious allure, and he smiled; rows of ivory pearls revealing themselves to me inside the lovely mouth of his. A shudder passed through my entire body; I had to look away in case he could see my craving to kiss those pouty lips of his behind my eyes. What a daring little thing he was. There was a wild urge inside me to toy with him, or perhaps something even more obscure. Swirling and turning with the damsel pushed against his cheek, his eyes were constantly fixed on my body. It was utterly delicious to see him try acting boldly; he pulled at the girl’s thin arms to strike various poses with her together as if she was a marionette and he the puppeteer. Emboldened by liquor, I acknowledged his desperate tries to make me feel envious with a barefaced sneer. One by one, the younger one's fingers traced up her arm until they inevitably curled around the small chin. He lifted it, studied it casually, allowing himself to feel the texture of her skin, and then leaned in so close as if he intended to kiss her, only to throw his head back in a light, playful laughter.

To say that I felt jealous would be like saying nothing at all. In fact, if you intentionally looked high and low for it, you would probably feel it lingering thickly in the air, carelessly staining the surrounding space between the pair of us malachite — a lovely shade of green. A scoff left my lips, accompanied with a roll of my eyes. To my dismay, I was slowly losing my patience, and he was realising that too. Unable to stand it any longer, I hastily swallowed the remainders of the bitter liquid inside my glass and rose from my seat. His eyes widened, and he must have understood what was going to happen now. The girl by his side flinched upon noticing me, but gave me a courteous nod when understanding that I had no intentions other than to take her place. To an end came the piece of music, and both of them bowed before each other in a graceful manner. Finally, the young woman stepped away, vanishing in the crowd, giving me the long-awaited chance to have the treasure all to myself.

“Do allow me to teach you how to properly dance, dear one,” I said. In retrospect, I notice that this was the only sentence I said to him; our entire encounter went by without any uttering of words other than this one time. He never replied to me verbally; instead, he sneered as though he wasn’t aware of his terrible dancing and continued to eye me cautiously, a desperate attempt at finding out what my motive was for aiming after him in that way of manner. I could only wonder what he was thinking of during that twinkling moment.

I presented him my hand, and he hesitated for a short second, still uncertain whether it was allowed for him to answer the gesture with anything. After a moment or two, he put his hand into mine. I pulled, and the frail body slumped against my own. Up close, his skin was elegant under the warm light—graceful, even balletic I admit, similar to fine china, a faint cobalt blue gleaming underneath the fair coating, tempting me to claim it or bite into it. What’s more, due to the proximity between us, I managed to breathe in the fragrance of his body: such a sweet, mild and refined scent. The fingers of his hands were long and slender, giving off a weak impression. I put his palm into mine, putting a chaste kiss on the other side of it. What others might have seen as a subtle invitation to the dance was pure teasing to us.

The next piece of music started playing, and I embraced him, guiding the lamb through the movements. He quickly adapted to my dancing, letting himself be smoothly taken away from me, which resulted in an incredibly pleasant feeling pooling inside my stomach. The sensation of his soft hair brushing against my throat, the light breathing that came from his lips, the brisk blood flowing beneath his cheeks, shimmering like roses… it was all so intoxicating to me. Each part of his was a refined luxury, and I was enraptured. And there, a blush — I had won our little game, I thought. The way he gripped my shoulders, pondering whether he was going to provoke me another time or simply drown in his defeat… he must have felt terrifically flustered about his nonresisting behaviour, wishing the earth would swallow him up. I couldn’t help laughing while seeing all of this play out behind his eyes. But, of course, the boy was not one to back out from any kind of challenge at all. Uncertain yet impudent, his hand went up to pull at a thick strand of my hair, urging me to slightly bow down. Meeting my gaze, words settled on the tip of his tongue, he looked delighted. I lifted his chin, mirroring the gesture he did fleeting moments ago, however, I managed to do what he hadn’t succeeded in: I put his lips over mine, lightly, softly, dotingly. Shame and pleasure filled the room while the little thing in my hands whimpered, eyes glassy with the simplest desire humans had – lust. I felt how his hands travelled, one around my neck, the other between us, pulling at my attire to somehow close the already nonexistent distance between us. 

How could I deny him that? Of course, I could only give him what he wanted; my wet tongue stroke his, and seeing his ashamed face was perhaps the greatest joy of all. I felt the hard press of his erection against me; still, he tugged at me, sucking on my tongue, grinding against me. Eager, eager, little tiger... our breaths mingled. Both of us taken aback, the music ended on a last note. A line of drool connected our mouths to each other. Discreetly, I looked around and, taking his hand into mine, promptly left the dancing hall in a daze with him together. In search of a place to continue our foolery, I suddenly found myself inside a cramped room — a garderobe of some sorts. For the boy to drag me into this kind of chamber, he surely could wait no longer. He pushed me against a wall, opening my waistcoat – attempting to reveal what was underneath it. It was quiet while he busied himself with the buttons of the shirt, except for his irritated huffs every now and then. He was certainly gone by now, I thought, if he acted this unashamed about it, considering his shy behaviour only mere moments before. There, finally – he removed my upper attire and splayed his arms across my chest, only to attack it with his mouth. Bliss overwhelmed me in waves, buzzing at the back of my mind. Gone was his hesitant and timid demeanour, gone was the silken demureness. I could see the fire dancing behind his eyes even in the pale darkness of the room. My hand rested on the small of his back, I lowered it slowly, serenely, until it curved around his delicate behind.

As it may be, we were luxuriated in each other too much; and thus I had to tamper him with something else.

With a cry coming from the boy, I changed our positions — pushing him against the wall, allowing me to put my leg between his thighs. He bit his lip, silky wet from our kiss, and shut his eyes while grinding against me. I was pleased with the improper expression that crossed his features. For one moment, he lost track of his thoughts, and it almost seemed like was no longer mentally present in the room, just acting on his natural urges. I felt the need to abet him in his sweet wrongdoing, promptly removing my trousers and lifting him to settle him onto my knee. It all happened so fast that the pretty little thing could not keep up with my swift movements; sapphire blue glistening at me while he was in this disoriented state. Another amused low chuckle of mine came against his ear, I leaned in so close that I could practically lick his earlobe, and he _shuddered_ – what an adorable scene played out in front of me.

I grabbed his bottom in a sleek motion and positioned him on my cock, resulting in some muffled curses leaving the boy’s lips. Embracing the boy with my arms, he felt so terribly small, I couldn’t help treating him as if he was made of glass while he attempted becoming comfortable with me inside him. To my astonishment, he quickly got the hang of it and jerked up and down with all his strength, mouth falling open at how good it felt. At once my lips grazed along his throat again; all that remained were hot specks of mahogany mixed with teal. His moans were warm and enchanting against my ear; I could see that my darling was chasing his peak, and I felt charmed to assist him with that. Squeezing his hips, my hands took over, allowing him to get lost in the pleasure without having to lift a finger.

He didn’t stand a chance. After hitting a particular sensitive spot of his, I felt him go limp in my hold, and the boy finally shuddered through a wretched orgasm.We spent a moment or two, maybe even longer, just holding each other, engulfed in the silver moonlight coming from the windows. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier, and he fought to keep them open, blinking rapidly while trying to regain his senses, up till they closed on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please consider leaving kudos!  
> If you enjoyed it, I would love to hear your opinion! Leave a comment!


End file.
